


Healing

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: #catfish #hyunsoul, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Jinsouls sees her furrowed eyebrows and continues, slowly, carefully "We can.. Try to be together"Hyunjin eyes widen and she blinks rapidly as it would make her process the information faster."Us two?" she asks and Jinsoul nods, looking at her with big pleading eyes.Hyunjin doesn't know what to say, it's not like she doesn't find Jinsoul attractive. She's very attractive now that she allows herself to have this thought but just never thought about this possibility that's presenting to her in this very moment."You want us to try to be together in order to get away from our feelings for Heejin and Jungeun?"





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song on the tv ( https://youtu.be/s70OsXlDD94 ) and my mind went to the scenes from outside of Haseul's house so i decided to make an one shot.

Hyunjin knocked at the door, few minutes later a cute Haseul appeared, smiling at her even with her eyes.

"Hey" She said then proceeding to hug Hyunjin. "I missed you, come in" in which the younger just smiled and nodded. She didn't need to say it back, her bright face was enough for Haseul to know the feeling was mutual.

They have not seen each other in probably 3 or 4 weeks, not all of them at least. Everyone's been busy with life, work, school and when some of these things got out the way, they decided to gather around in Haseul's house for a small party.

Well not exactly a party, but a planned Saturday night that consists of drinking (no alcohol for anyone born after 2000!) playing games, talking and watching movies. 

Hyunjin entered the house and Haseul closed the door after her. She saw Yerim and Jinsoul on the right side of the couch, absorbed in something the latter showed on the screen. 

Yeojin was drinking some juice but more like.. Eating the straw and watching how Hyejoo absolutely destroyed Sooyoung at the game they were playing on the PS4 Hyejoo probably brought along. 

Their girlfriends, Chaewon and Jiwoo, encouraged them from behind. Jiwoo being a little loud due to frustration of seeing her girlfriend lose. 

Hyunjin saw Vivi entering the kitchen and Haseul going after her and laid her eyes on... Heejin, on the stairs, talking with Jungeun. 

Something's been off with them lately, Hyunjin can feel it. Heejin told her many times these past few weeks that she's busy and that would be alright but she also has been cold. In her messages. And Hyunjin can't help but wonder what's going on. They were closer than this.

She notices Hyunjin and sends her a small smile while Jungeun waves happily at her. 

There's a small part of Hyunjin that's disappointed. Usually Heejin would come directly to her and hug her. Or maybe she's being dramatic because of the feelings she's carrying for Heejin. Maybe there's nothing going on. 

Lost in looking at the two girls, Hyunjin fails to see Jinsoul jumping into her arms and hugging her, a bit tighter than usual but the brunette can't help but smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, i missed you too" Hyunjin talks into her ear. 

They stay like this for more seconds and when Hyunjin was about to close her eyes and fully enjoy, Jinsoul broke the hug. 

They smiled at each other and Jinsoul started with a small  "Hey" then added "You're always the one who comes last" 

"Then i gotta keep up my tradition" Hyunjin showed her teeth in a proud smile. 

"Let's sit on the couch, this photographer contacted me for a paid photo shoot and let me show you how great the pictures are" Jinsoul took her hand and made her sit next to her. 

But not before Hyunjin has been greeted by all of her friends. 

 

\----

 

The night has been going relatively good. Vivi and Haseul went to get pizzas and other individual orders, including bread for Hyunjin and everyone chatted with everyone. 

Except Heejin who practicality has been over Jungeun all night. Laughing with her, sitting next to her.. 

There's a tight knot in Hyunjin's stomach. She can't help but want Heejin's attention she's constantly feeling ignored. But she's trying not to think about this.

\----

After they ate, in loud screams (hint: Jiwoo being pissed off at the others teasing her for pure amusement) and obnoxious laughs (hint: Yeojin laughing) they eventually calmed down and put the first Harry Potter movie. 

A classic, something that all of them liked. 

The lights went off and all the attention was drifted to the big screen on Haseul's living room wall. 

At some point Hyunjin felt movement in the corner of her eye and couldn't help but peak over. 

And what a great mistake that was.. She saw Jungeun pecking Heejin's lips and putting a hand over her shoulders. 

Hyunjin mouth opened a bit.. And her heart feels like it's been pierced by an arrow. And not Cupid's arrow. Cause this one was full of pain and poison. 

She whispered to Jiwoo, who was seated next to her "What's up with these two?" 

She tried to sound as casual as possible. Even though she trusted Jiwoo with anything, Hyunjin didn't want to have a meltdown right here. 

The other girl looked over curious, then back to Hyunjin. "Who? Jungeun and Heejin? Oh they got together a week or so ago" Jiwoo stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

And now it was. 

She observes Hyunjin reaction and asks softly "You didn't know?" 

"No.. I didn't" Hyunjin tries, really tries not to sound like the saddest human on the planet and it looks like she succeeds cause Jiwoo just says an "Oh.." then turns to the movie. 

What Hyunjin didn't notice is that Jinsoul was listening and heard their conversation and most importantly, seen the brunette's face when Jiwoo confirmed her suspicions. 

Now, in all the quiet that's in the room, where you can't even hear a sound from Yeojin, Hyunjin feels suffocated. Her mind is loud, too loud. Her heart is in pain and the rest of her body feels numb, directing all of her focus to her chest. 

She feels like she's gonna throw up if she stays one more second in this room so she carefully lets Haseul know she's gonna get some air, speaks loud enough for the others to hear and not question her absence latter on, and leaves. 

\----

She's been sitting on the bench that Haseul has next to her wall on the other side of the house. The side that doesn't face the street, just a garden and in distance a neighbor's house. 

Hyunjin feels a tear escape from the corner of her eye, burning her face as it slides down. 

She's been in love with Heejin for the past 5 months and they've been close and Hyunjin starts to regret not doing something about her feelings long ago. 

But there's still the big possibility that Heejin wouldn't ever love her back in the same way, even if it were to ask her out. 

She's a fool. A fool who did nothing and a fool who stays now to see the person she likes kissing another girl. 

What's worse is that she can't even hate the other girl. She cares about Jungeun just as much as she does for all of her friends. The fault of Hyunjin's heartbroken right now... Falls on no one but Hyunjin. 

She hears movement and looks in its direction where Jinsouls seems to be searching for her. 

"I'm here" Hyunjin announces and Jinsoul turns to her, her eyes softening when they're met with Hyunjins, mirroring her hurt. 

Oh that's right... Jinsoul has been in love with Jungeun for a while now.. 

Hyunjin feels bad for forgetting about that and not acknowledging the fact that her friend is experiencing the same thing, probably.

She pats slowly the bench for Jinsoul to take a seat, which she does few seconds later. 

They stay like this for a bit, none of them saying anything. 

Until Jinsoul starts carefully "So you've heard huh?" 

Hyunjin knows what she's reffering to. "Yeah.." 

"Yeah..." Jinsoul repeats then few moments later she adds "How are you?" 

"I feel like i've been stabbed" Hyunjin admits. 

They're the only ones to know about the crushes they have on the new couple. And in this moment, Hyunjin is just relieved. Relieved that no one will take pity on her, give her soft eyes but no solution, make her feel like a baby that needs protection and that she won't have to live with the embarrassment of the others knowing she's in love with someone who's already taken. 

Jinsoul nods, looking down at her hands. 

"You?" Hyunjin asks back. 

"I was the first one to know, Jungeun told me" 

"I don't know what's worse.." 

"I'm glad it was over a text though, the last thing i'd want is Jungeun to see me break down in front of her" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It was not my thing to tell.. And to be fair, i didn't know. I figured Heejin must've told you already. But turns out.." 

"Turns out she didn't" 

"Yeah" 

"We're gonna have to get over them" Hyunjin simply states. 

The conversation doesn't go further, not for a while at least. 

Hyunjin leans her head on the wall and looks at the stars when she feels a small hand creeping between hers. She takes Jinsoul hand and lets it rest on her lap.

She doesn't know how but Jinsoul relaxed her in an instant. In this moment they're just two hurt souls comforting each other with their paired presence in an non-awkward silence.

Hyunjin mind has toned down, if before all of her thoughts came in waves, now they're just floating. She's so calm that her attention drifts to the warmth of Jinsoul's hand between her cold ones. It's nice. She wishes she's giving the blonde as much peacefulness as she receives from her. 

"Hyunjin?" she hears Jinsoul whisper.

"Mhm?"

"You said we have to get over them right?" 

"I did" Hyunjin answers with confusion in her voice as to where is Jinsoul going with this. 

"Um.. I think we should.. We can... Can we help each other move past that?" the blonde stutters which makes her more adorable but Hyunjin doesn't fully understand. 

Jinsouls sees her furrowed eyebrows and continues, slowly, carefully "We can.. Try to be together" 

Hyunjin eyes widen and she blinks rapidly as it would make her process the information faster. 

"Us two?" she asks and Jinsoul nods, looking at her with big pleading eyes. 

Hyunjin doesn't know what to say, it's not like she doesn't find Jinsoul attractive. She's very attractive now that she allows herself to have this thought but just never thought about this possibility that's presenting to her in this very moment. 

"You want us to try to be together in order to get away from our feelings for Heejin and Jungeun?"

"I'm not forcing you into this but just know the door is open" the blonde stats, caressing Hyunjin's hands.

"But what about our friendship?"

"I don't think we'll ruin it, if that's what you're afraid of. We'll just continue as friends, as we did until this moment, without any complications"

"But what if, let's say, i fall in love with you and you can't do the same?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take but i'm sure it won't be the case"

They mentained eye contact but Hyunjin had to break it in order to stare at the beauty in front of her. "I'm sure i can get to love you" she thought to herself.

"Okay" the brunette accepted making Jinsoul smile. She then hugged Hyunjin's arm happily and leaned her head on the latter's shoulder.

"Maybe i'll heal you and you'll heal me" Jinsoul whispered.

They continued with the quiet session in the same position for more 10 minutes until Haseul came out looking for them. 

"Hey, are you okay guys?" 

"Yeah, we're okay" Jinsoul reassures. 

"The movie is about to end and the girls want to choose another one, you coming?" Haseul asks. 

"We'll be right there" 

Haseul leaves and Jinsoul sits up and waits for Hyunjin to do the same then turns around to walk to the emtrance door. 

Hyunjin doesn't know what's gotten into her when she catches Jinsoul's writs and stops the blonde in her track.

She still doesn't know who's courage possessed her when she gets the blonde's face into her hands after she turns around confused and kisses her. 

Jinsoul's eyes are wide open and she even lets out an surprised "hmph" into Hyunjin's mouth. She, then, relaxes and moves her hands to the brunette's jawline and neck while hers move down to Jinsoul's waist, bringing her closer. 

Jinsoul can't help but feel attracted to the way Hyunjin is taking control. The younger kisses her slow at first then asks for entrance and lets her tongue dance into Jinsoul's mouth, forcefully. 

Due to the development of the kiss, it feels like she tasted the waters then realised how into it she actually is. 

They part when air becomes a necessity and Jinsoul looks at Hyunjin with an expression that screams "i can't believe you've done this" to which the latter smirks proudly. 

"W-What was that for?" Jinsoul asks. 

"Just wanted to make sure that i can feel something for you" 

"And?" 

"And i'll have no problems being yours" Hyunjin smiles warmly, showing her beautiful canins. 

The blonde laughs and takes her hand, leading them both inside the house to start this night again.


End file.
